THE HYUUGA'S MORNING KISS
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir? Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih? Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani...


Before we begin the story, I would like to thank all the readers who has spent their time to read my story. Hope you all enjoy it.

Special thanks for the reviewers:

kirei- neko : makasih masukannya. aku memang sengaja buat oneshoot untuk setiap peristiwa keluarga muda Hyuuga karena aku ingin tiap moment bisa lebih kerasa intens.

pipipiaaaa : makasih banget udah luangin waktu untuk baca semua fanfic-ku. semoga cerita kali ini sesuai dengan harapan kamu.

chibi beary : hahaha...thanks buat komennya. salam dari neji tuh!

sasunata chan : makasih atas komennya. semoga di cerita ini dirimu semakin merona. (lhoh...?!) ^_^v

well then, happy reading minna...!

**THE HYUUGA'S MORNING KISS**

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M (biar aman)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo, Alur Lambat, dll.

_**Hinata's Pov**_

"Mhh...," gumamku sambil menggeliatkan tubuh. "Eh!" sentakku tersadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada dalam penjara lengan kekar seseorang.

"Go-...," kuhentikan suaraku begitu kulihat matanya masih terpejam. Aku tersenyum memandangi wajahnya. Pria tampan bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas.

Baru kali ini aku bisa memandanginya sedekat ini. Wajah berdagu tirus dihiasi hidung yang mancung. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, menaungi bulu matanya halus. Rahangnya kokoh memberi kesan maskulin. Dan rambutnya yang panjang terasa halus saat disentuh.

Ingin menikmati pemandangan indah ini lebih detail, aku mencoba menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi manji di keningnya.

Dia masih terlelap. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Desah nafasnya terasa hangat dan ringan, mengeluarkan dengkuran lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Aku terpaku menikmati moment ini. Rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu walau hanya sebentar. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh bibirnya yang tipis itu.

'Bibir ini, telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku semalam...,' batinku sambil menahan nafas, berharap waktu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti nafasku. Menyusuri kulit sensitif yang indah itu perlahan, sejenak kemudian tampak terukir sebuah lekukan di sudutnya. Senyuman.

Refleks kualihkan pandanganku ke matanya. Mutiara berwarna lavender itu sedang menatapku tajam walau kelopak matanya baru terbuka setengah lingkaran. Seakan memergoki seseorang yang sedang mencuri. Membuat wajahku mendadak terasa seperti terbakar. Akan tetapi, kelembutan yang terpancar dari sana terasa menyejukkan. Laksana sebuah telaga berair bening yang tenang, tapi menghanyutkan.

"Ohayou, Hinata...," suara baritonnya terdengar lebih berat. Namun meluncur ringan menuju telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat karena merasa terusik.

"O-ohayou..., Ne-Neji-Niisan...," sempurna sudah kegugupanku dengan keluarnya suaraku yang terbata-bata.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Pertanyaan sederhana itu diiringi seulas senyuman tipis. Berhasil memoles warna merah di pipiku.

"Hn...," aku mengangguk pelan sambil berdengung singkat.

"Syukurlah," Neji-niisan membelai rambutku perlahan.

Jemarinya menyumpit helaian rambutku, seakan menyisirnya. Namun bukannya menjadi lebih rapi, aku justru merasa pria yang sedang memelukku ini sengaja memainkan rambutku agar menjadi semakin kusut dan jemarinya tersangkut di sana.

"Ne-Neji-niisan..., a-akan kuseduhkan teh...," ujarku mencari alasan agar bisa terbebas dari situasi canggung ini.

Aku menyusuri lengan kekarnya, lalu mencoba meregangkan pelukannya agar aku bisa melepaskan diri.

"Nanti saja. Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar lagi," Neji-niisan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. "Lagipula, ini masih terlalu pagi, bukan?"

Iya, dia benar. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Dewa matahari pun sepertinya masih malas menyinari bumi. Atau mungkin memang sengaja ingin memberi kami waktu untuk saling meresapi kehangatan masing-masing.

'Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?' Refleks aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan tapi dengan gerakan tegas agar pikiranku tadi buyar. Namun hal itu justru membuat Neji-niisan membuka matanya. Menatapku penuh tanya.

"Ada apa? Apakah kepalamu sakit?" Neji-niisan bertanya sambil menatapku penuh rasa cemas.

"I-iie..., go-gomen nasai!" aku terpekik lirih, menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahku. Hhh..., tanpa byakugan pun aku tahu, Neji-niisan pasti bisa melihat pipiku memerah.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Neji-niisan dengan kening agak berkerut bingung.

"I-iie..., ano..., mmh...," aku kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan imaji yang baru saja terlukis dalam anganku. Namun aku merasa, pipiku saat ini pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah saga.

Neji-niisan memandangi wajahku sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu, dia sedang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bodohku yang canggung dan malu sekarang ini.

_**Author's PoV**_

Jemari Hinata masih sibuk menikmati kelembutan helaian surai hitam kecoklatan milik pria tampan yang berbaring sambil memeluknya sekarang. Disingkirkannya rambut yang menutupi kening berhiaskan manji itu. Jemari lentik sang heiress Hyuuga menyentuh tanda kutukan bunke dengan hati-hati.

"A-apakah ini..., me-menyakitkan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, sambil menatap manji itu penuh rasa takut.

"Hn, tidak juga," jawab Neji singkat. "Rasanya hanya seperti sakit kepala biasa, kok!" lanjutnya kemudian, sambil tersenyum.

"Bo-bohong! Pa-pasti sangat sakit!" tukas Hinata saat membaca sebersit kesedihan di mata suaminya.

Neji masih tersenyum. Kali ini dengan dekapan yang lebih erat mengunci tubuh mungil sang istri. Seakan takut jika tiba-tiba wanita itu terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Bukan rasa sakit ini yang seharusnya Anda rasakan, Nyonya Hyuuga," bisik Neji di telinga Hinata.

"Ah! Na-nani...?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap kedua mata putih Neji.

Perlahan tangan Neji menyusup ke dalam selimut, meraba tangan Hinata, mencari jemari lentik yang tadi membelai keningnya. Setelah mendapatkan yang dia cari, pria itu menggenggam dan mendekapnya erat di atas dada kirinya.

"Apakah Anda bisa merasakan debaran jantung saya, Nyonya Hyuuga?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Bingung dan canggung merasakan sentuhan jemarinya langsung pada dada bidang sang suami. "Ha-hai." jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"Itu untuk Anda. Sepenuh hati hanya untuk Anda seorang." bisik Neji, kali ini lebih lirih.

Pipi chubby Hinata kian merona. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Hinata," panggil Neji dengan intonasi sedikit lebih tegas.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Pun tubuhnya dalam pelukan Neji.

"Wajahmu itu...," ujar Neji pelan. "Jika ekspresimu terus menerus seperti itu," Neji terdiam sejenak, tangannya memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi.

"Mmh...," Hinata sedikit mendesah merasakan dekapan Neji yang kian mengunci tubuhnya, membuat nafasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku akan sanggup memegang janjiku semalam," ucapan Neji membuat Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ja-janji apa?" Hinata terbata-bata melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas sangat retoris.

"Janji bahwa aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintaiku." jawab Neji dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

Kali ini nafas Hinata benar-benar terhenti. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut nan hangat di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan dari bibir tipis sang suami mendarat di sana.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata putih Hinata terpejam. Meresapi kasih sayang yang sedang diberikan melalui sentuhan intens itu. Bahkan jemari lentiknya kini menyusup ke dalam helaian surai panjang Neji.

Merasakan respon yang demikian lembut pada rambutnya, Neji melakukan hal yang sama. Membelai rambut indigo Hinata, sambil memberi tekanan ringan, mengubah kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang begitu dalam.

"Mmmhh," rintihan lirih Hinata melesat keluar dari celah ciuman yang kian menyesakkan.

Neji melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang istri. Memberi jarak hanya beberapa milimeter karena takut akan kehilangan moment seintim ini. Hinata memandang wajah tirus Neji dengan ekspresi campuran antara malu, canggung dan takut.

Sejenak kemudian, Neji mengunci kembali kulit super sensitif Hinata yang telah memerah walau tanpa lipstik tersebut. Hinata memejamkan kembali kedua matanya.

Dekapan Neji semakin erat memenjara tubuh Hinata dalam lingkaran lengan kekarnya. Sementara kedua tangan kecil Hinata meluncur turun dari surai sang suami menuju bahu kokoh yang mengurungnya.

Merasakan ciuman yang semakin panas di bibirnya, spontan nyonya muda itu meremas pelan bahu yang menjadi pegangannya. Seakan ingin memberitahukan bahwa dirinya mulai tersiksa oleh kasih sayang, atau justru sebaliknya, menikmati siksaan dari kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Apapun itu, respon yang dirasakan Neji membuatnya menginginkan yang lebih. Dia menggulingkan tubuh mungil wanita itu hingga telentang di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan kekarnya sudah melepaskan dekapan dari tubuh Hinata, tapi tetap saja memenjara tubuh wanita itu karena dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kemudian menekannya di atas futon, di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Hinata.

Sadar akan bahaya yang akan menyerangnya, Hinata ingin meronta. Namun dalam hatinya, dia juga tak mau mengecewakan pria yang sangat mencintainya. Berusaha menutupi berbagai macam emosi yang berperang dalam hati, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat agar Neji tak dapat melihat dilema melalui tatapannya.

Hal ini membuat Neji diam tak bergerak di atas tubuh Hinata. Memandangi wajah ayu sang istri penuh rasa kagum. Memanjakan penglihatannya dengan keindahan paras bidadari yang sedang telentang pasrah di bawah tubuhnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Namun bagi Hinata, waktu terasa seakan berhenti karena Neji hanya terpaku. Menyadari tak ada gerakan apapun, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah Neji yang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya...," ucapan Neji menggantung. Menelan ludah untuk menahan gairah. "Lebih baik kita segera bangun dan keluar agar Hiashi-sama tidak mencemaskan kita." Lanjut Neji dengan ekspresi masih sama.

Bedanya, kali ini dia mengusap lembut pipi chubby Hinata yang kemerah-merahan menahan malu. Kemudian mengecup lembut kening wanita itu setelah menepikan poni tebalnya.

_**Author's PoV**_

Di ruang latihan mansion Hyuuga, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang berlatih bersama. Hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan oleh kakak beradik itu sebelumnya. Sementara itu, di salah satu sisi ruangan, dua sosok pria bersurai panjang sedang duduk memperhatikan mereka sambil menikmati teh hijau hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" sebuah tanya terucap dari bibir pria yang berusia lebih tua.

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab pria yang lebih muda singkat.

"Kau tahu, Neji? Aku bersyukur putri sulungku menikah denganmu." ujar pria setengah baya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua putrinya.

Refleks Neji menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. Dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar tak percaya, dia berusaha mencari kebohongan di wajah ayah mertuanya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku tak tahu, apakah kalian saling mencintai atau tidak. Namun, melihat wajah Hinata saat ini, jelas sekali dia sedikit berubah." papar Hiashi sambil memandangi Hinata.

"Apakah itu perubahan yang lebih baik, Hiashi-sama?" tanya Neji takut.

"Hn! Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk memanggilku ayah?" Hiashi melirik menantunya.

"Go-gomen nasai...," Neji segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Tou-sama."

"Hn, itu lebih baik. Mulai sekarang, biasakanlah memanggilku seperti itu, Neji." ujar Hiashi sambil berdiri. Tangannya menyentuh pundak sang menantu. "Mari kita berlatih!"

Neji bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengikuti langkah ayah mertuanya ke tengah ruangan.

"Cukup Hinata! Hanabi! Sekarang giliran kami! Kalian istirahatlah!" perintah Hiashi kepada kedua putri kesayangannya.

Kedua wanita muda itu menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka, lalu membungkuk kepada sang ayah. Sejenak kemudian mereka berjalan ke tepi ruangan.

Ketika bersimpangan, Hinata menyempatkan diri melirik suaminya. Neji yang sedari tadi menatap wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah istrinya merona.

"Ganbatte...," bisik Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau lebih mendukung suamimu, eh? Hinata?" suara Hiashi mengejutkan Hinata dan Neji.

Sedangkan Hanabi terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi kakak perempuan dan kakak iparnya yang malu-malu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dua orang pria sedang berduel. Sementara Hinata dan Hanabi duduk di tepi ruangan yang tadinya ditempati Neji dan Hiashi.

"Nee-chan," panggil Hanabi pelan. "Bagaimana semalam?" tanya gadis kecil itu spontan.

"Na-nani?!" Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Hanabi dengan tatapan marah bercampur malu, tapi justru membuat Hanabi terkikik kian keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Nee-chan." ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum girang karena berhasil menggoda kakak satu-satunya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Namun tak bisa menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya yang telanjur memerah saga.

"Neji-niisan sepertinya benar-benar mencintaimu, Nee-chan," ucap Hanabi datar. Tatapan mata putihnya mengarah pada pria yang sedang berduel dengan sang ayah di tengah ruangan.

"Hn...," gumam Hinata seakan mengiyakan pendapat Hanabi.

"Dan Nee-chan, sepertinya mulai mencintai Neji-niisan...," cetus Hanabi mengungkapkan hasil analisis observasinya sambil melirik Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Ucapan adiknya membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. 'Hontou ka?' Tatapan mata Hinata kini mengikuti tatapan mata adik perempuannya.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

"Hari ini aku harus ke kantor Hokage," ucap Neji-niisan tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya ada misi yang akan beliau perintahkan kepadaku." lanjutnya seakan menjawab tanya yang terukir di wajahku.

Aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Namun dalam hatiku ada rasa sedikit tak rela melepas kepergiannya. Entahlah, tapi aku ingin dia selalu ada di sampingku sekarang.

"Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu," Neji-niisan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Da-daijoubu...," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Neji-niisan bergerak mendekatiku, kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat. Seakan ingin menenggelamkanku dalam kehangatan dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan segera pulang begitu misi ini selesai! Secepat mungkin!" ujar Neji-niisan menyadari rasa cemas berkecamuk di hatiku.

Mungkin dia melihat aliran chakraku yang kacau, atau mendengar detak jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Apapun, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga sikapku agar tetap setenang mungkin di hadapannya walaupun aku tahu itu semua percuma.

"Mmm..., a-aku akan me-menunggumu, Ne-Neji-niisan...," aku menggumam pelan. Ada sedikit kecewa terbesit di dalam benakku. Ada resah juga melanda hatiku.

Neji-niisan melepaskan tubuhku dari dekapannya. Dia menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, tak ingin dia melihat air mataku yang tergenang.

"Tak bisakah kau tersenyum sebelum aku pergi?" pinta Neji-niisan sambil menatapku lembut.

Tangannya menyentuh daguku, mengangkat wajahku. Dengan susah payah kutarik sudut bibirku agar senyum bisa terukir di wajahku.

"Ja-jaga dirimu," pesanku dengan suara pelan.

"Kuharap kau akan merindukanku selama aku pergi," bisik Neji-niisan lirih.

"A-aku..., su-sudah merindukanmu sa-saat ini...," tak percaya mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan sendiri, aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hontou ka?" Neji-niisan menatapku tak percaya. "Anda membuat langkahku terasa berat, Nyonya Hyuuga," goda Neji-niisan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan segera pulang," bisik Neji-niisan. Kemudian dia mengecup keningku penuh kasih sayang. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan di depan altar pernikahan.

_Finally finished the morning kiss...!_

_Okay..., I realized there are many weird things in this story._

_That's why I hope you guys don't mind to give any review for me._

_And I really really do hope you all the readers enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to review._


End file.
